


Crack Shipping

by LadyLustful



Category: Marvel Comics - Fandom, Punisher -All Media Types, Spiderman -All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack about crack, Frank is confused, Gen, Humor, Meta, Spiderman and Punisher friendship, Spidey ships crackships, crack shipping, meta crack, metacrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9492431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: The one where Spidey is not selling drugs, no matter what Frank  thinks, and  Frank is confused (and also hot in a universe-destroy-ey kind of way).Because to be honest, the fandom is confusing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts), [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts).



> I blame med school. Fuck med school.  
> Honestly, there is only so many fandom discussions about "shipping crack" you can have before you go "Frank Castle would either have a coronary or shoot us"

"I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed", announced the Punisher as he leveled the gun at Spiderman's head.  
"Uh, what happened? What did I do now? Or didn't do? Throw me a clue here?"  
"I heard you talking about shipping crack with Deadpool. To be frank, I expected better from you, Parker."  
"Please don't shoot me Frank. I swear to god it's not what it looks like."  
"What the hell is it then?"  
"I promise this is true no matter how stupid it sounds... There are people... on the internet... who like, like, books or comics or video games or tv shows..."  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Calm down, I'm explaining. ...and sometimes they think that two people in a show or a book fit together, like would make a nice couple fit together, that's shipping.  
And if the pairing is really stupid or impossible or weird, like, say Desmond Miles and Dexter Morgan, well, that's a crackship. Hence, crack shipping for the action of thinking you and Jean Grey would be cute together, or such."  
"So it has nothing to do with drugs really. Well maybe a little. I don't know what you'd have to be on to think Graydon Creed is sexy. I'm not helping am I?"  
"Wait a minute, me and Jean Grey? Why?" Frank holstered his gun to rub at his face.  
"Well you're both kinda hot in a universe-destroy-ey kind of way. And you're tougher that Cyke and prettier than Wolvie, she might totally dig you... well, at least that's what Wade thinks..."  
"So that's why I keep getting those invitations to things?"  
"Probably."


End file.
